Roller blinds, also known as roll-up curtains, are named for rolling the entire curtain up and down in contrast to the traditional curtains which are opened laterally. Roll-up curtains are used in various constructions as a commonly seen type of office curtains. According to the different operation modes, they can be divided into beaded roller blinds, spring-loaded roller blinds and electric roller blinds. At present, the installation of the roller blind is generally performed by fixing two brackets to the wall by using fixing members such as screws and bolts. The operation would inevitably damage the surface of the wall and cause inconvenience for the user.